ATl Mini-Season 3 *HYPEREXTENDED*
WILL EDIT LATER- MINI-------FULL------EXTEN Amy ------ Karen-----Ursula Bertram---Lester----Velma Cassidy---Marisa---Wyatt Delmar---Nate------Xandra Elaine----Ophelia---Zayn Flynn-----Patrick---- Alpha Gert------Riley--------Beta Hector---Sergio-----Gamma Ileana---Tammy-----Delta Justin------------------Zeta Other Seasons with these Names. The same list will accompany the next season, which will be an extended version, and will also be a hyper-extended version. Heading This is a mini-season of the Atlantic Basin. There was 29 systems this time. Systems Amy- 75mph A rare May hurricane reaching peak intensity a few days after it formed. Amy formed in the Florida coast of the Gulf of Mexico. Amy hit near Tampa at peak intensity. Minor damage occurred. Bertram- 115mph Edit Another rare system, becoming a June Major. Bertram took a hard hit to the Texas Gulf Coast. Bertram hit with peak winds. Then since Bert didn't travel very far in, the damage was only on the shore. Bert turned and traveled back in the sea and headed towards Florida. Since waters were so warm, Bertram re-achieved C3 major status. Bertram eventually hit Florida near Tampa with 115mph winds. Bert very much worsened damages caused by Amy about a moth earlier. Cassady- 50mph Edit Small storm in open ocean waters that were still cold. Cassidy didn't strengthen much and if it did, it was very slow. Cassady formed also in a higher sheer zone. Delmar- 45mph Edit Delmar formed off the coast of Georgia. Delmar formed where it was still fairly cold and stayed small. The storm brought some high surf and gusty winds to the shore, along with some strong thunderstorms. Deadly rip currents on the claimed at least 4 lives. Elaine Edit Category 2 Late July hurricane. Elaine formed north of the Caribbean, and tracked North. Elaine peaked off the Carolina coast with 100mph winds. With waters warming up, Elaine was able to slowly strengthen on its way and track further north. Elaine's outer bands reached to the coasts producing heavy rain and thunderstorms to the coastline. high surf and rip tides were also very big problems with the storm. Some places even got some minor storm surge from Elaine. Flynn Edit A northern storm, Flynn was formed from a severe trough in the open Atlantic. A Severe Delkranistorm wandered the ocean before eventually developing into Tropical Storm Flynn. Since waters were still cool that far north, Flynn remained a tropical storm for about a day before downgrading back to a Delkranistorm. Gert Edit A small sized hurricane that formed from another severe wave coming off Africa. Gert stayed in the open where it found some warm waters where it strengthened to a C1 storm. When Gert exited the hotspot, she weakened and eventually became a trough that dissipated over Europe. Hector Edit Hector was small to average sized storm, that formed off the coast of Africa. Hector did not develop into a tropical storm until it was over warm central ocean waters. Water temps were quite warm, but not warm enough to trigger rapid growth. Instead, Hector grew at a near average pace, and achieved a C2 peak in open ocean. Hector eventually weakened as it started moving north over sheer and cold waters of the North Atlantic. Ileana Edit October Storm that grew quite large, and achieved a c4 peak. Ileana had a weak peak of a tropical storm, before briefly dissipating. A day later Ileana's remnants redeveloped and intensification began. Ileana intensified at an average pace, achieving C4 after a couple of days. After a quick 9 hour peak, Ileana began rapidly weakening as it moved north. Ileana hit Rhode Island on October 11th, as a category 1 hurricane. Justin Edit Justin formed in late October in the northern Caribbean Sea. A quick C1 peak occurred early on, and was achieved only 2 days after forming. Justin's day long peak then gave way to a tropical storm rating, in which it kept for a few more days before dissipating off the Florida Coast. Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones